Christian's Bright Idea
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2006:Slash & mentioned Hardycest] Christian & Edge's love life is growing dull, but Christian has two hardy ideas of how to liven things up, if you catch my drift.


**Christian's Bright Idea**

**By Archangel**

"Wait..." he said in between panting. "Stop.. I can't."

"What?" he groaned and raised up. "Fuck.. I can't see."

Christian snickered and pushed all of Edge's long, blond hair back from his face, smirking up at his lover for a moment before sighing.

"I'm bored with this. You can only do it so many times before you need something new."

Edge blinked and frowned, trying not to take offense. "Well, jeez, Christian. Do you want me to go get Matt or Jeff to help you out?"

He growled and pulled away from him, flopping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. What a kick in the pants. Literally. To be told that you're boring in bed. This was definitely a first, but at the same time... he kinda had to admit it was getting old hat. They had sex all the time in all sorts of positions, in every style, with toys, without toys, role playing, bondage. Everything under the sun and moon they had tried at least once, twice if they really liked it.

Christian cuddled to Edge's side again, still obviously aroused as his hard length pressed to his lover's hip. He nuzzled his nose to Edge's cheek and whispered.

"Actually... That was exactly what I was thinking." Edge blinked and looked at him. "Would that bother you to have them join in?"

"Both of them?" Christian nodded, tucking his own hair behind his ear. "Why both?"

"One for you and one for me." He gave a slight twisted smirk. "You could tell them that Gangrel ordered it. They'd believe it."

"Well... Kane _did_ order them to fuck in front of him before." Edge thought about it. "And there have been a couple times that Matt has given Father blow jobs."

"Yeah," Christian scowled, "to get petted and kissed on more often. He's a literal suck up."

"Oh, give it up. Matt was Father's favorite long before he hit his knees for him." Edge rolled his eyes and nudged him. "Is he the one you want?"

"No!" Christian snapped back, but blushed. "Yes."

"Well then, we have a problem. I want him, too." He slowly sat up and reached to the bedside table, grabbing a quarter from among the change there. "Call it in the air."

Christian blinked and watched the silver flash as the coin flipped. "Heads."

Edge caught it and slapped it down on his wrist, looking at it then grinning. "Looks like I get some brunette tail."

"Tails?!" Christian looked, but sure enough Edge was telling the truth. "It's a double sided coin." He snatched it, but was still dismayed.

"Oh c'mon. Jeff is still an awesome thing. Not like he's a mutt. He's the Butterfly after all, right?" Edge nudged him. "Let him work his Butterfly charms on you."

Christian thought about that one a moment. "True... He is beautiful.. Butterfly..."

"Luna!!"

Luna replied to Edge's bellowing and he sent her to fetch Matt and Jeff from wherever they happened to be. A little bit later the brothers came in, looking sweaty and mussed, both shirtless and Jeff's fair skin showing rope marks from the ring. They halted in the doorway, seeing Edge and Christian caught up in each other. Matt motioned for Jeff to step out, but Edge spotted them.

"Come back here," he said gruffly, pulling back from Christian's kisses and wiping the saliva from his lips. "You're not interrupting. Get in here and lock the door."

The boys hesitated for a few seconds, but Jeff stepped back in and closed the door behind him, turning the lock. They each moved towards the bed cautiously. Jeff boldly stared directly at them despite their nudity, ever defiant of everything around him. Matt, more humble and polite, turned his eyes downward respectively. Edge smirked and glanced at Christian, who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Gangrel has an assignment for the two of you." Edge started. "You two have been fucking around and slacking off again" Matt's head dipped ever lower at that, while Jeff furrowed his brow. "If you please us... he'll forgive you."

At first there was no reaction, each of the boys seeming to have trouble comprehending what had been said. Matt looked over at Jeff in confusion, Jeff looking at him in the same moment.

"What the fuck do you mean 'please you'?" Jeff demanded, snarling at Edge.

"Exactly what I said, Butterfly!" he barked back. "So if I were you I'd occupy that mouth with Christian's cock instead of running it nonstop!"

"My mouth ain't going on nobody's cock! I want to hear Gangrel say this to my face!" he yelled back.

Edge was out of the bed in a flash, grabbing Jeff by throat and squeezing till his breaths wheezed. Still that defiant flash lighted up in his green eyes and he glared at Edge.

"Stop." They both blinked and looked over at Matt. "We'll do what we're told."

Edge let Jeff go, but instantly he was protesting. "Matt?! We don't know if these idiots are making this shit up or what. We should go to Gangrel and get it from the source, from the Master."

Matt just shook his head. Edge smirked and took Matt's arm, guiding him gently to the bed. "You always were the one that behaved."

Edge settled back into bed, making himself comfortable and gesturing for Matt to do the same... between his widespread legs. Matt never lifted his eyes to Edge's. On the other side of the bed Christian had Jeff doing the same, settling back into the pillows propped up against the headboard and leaning against Edge's shoulder. His lover wrapped an arm around him and kissed him tenderly, glancing at the boys.

"Get to work."

Again the boys looked at each other, Matt breaking their gaze first to bend down over Edge's hips. He took a deep breath to steady himself and dragged his tongue over the hardened length of Gangrel's only son, knowing in the back of his mind that if he didn't put forth as much effort as possible, then he would be punished for that as well. He opened his mouth to suckle the pre-cum moistened head past his lips, flickering his tongue around him as he slowly lowered himself down. He gained a groan of pleasure from Edge.

Meanwhile, Jeff was scowling, watching Matt simply accept his task and go for it. He sighed and looked at Christian kissing all over Edge, debating just going to Gangrel and demanding to know what was going on. He knew, though, he wouldn't make it halfway down the hall before someone would catch him and drag him back. He looked down at Christian's cock, reaching out and stroking him with his hand first. He told himself inside just to treat this like another victim. Just "Butterfly" it. So he closed his eyes and bent down with no further hesitation, swallowing around Christian's shaft to take him straight to the back of his throat, bobbing his head.

Christian gasped at such quick treatment, moaning and wriggling about to get more sweet pleasure. He purred and turned his head away from Edge's kisses to watch as Jeff moved swiftly with his cheeks hollowing as suction increased. He glanced over at Matt as well, noticing that he was doing the exact opposite to Edge. He was going slow and Edge seemed to be eating it up.

Indeed he was, reaching down to thread his fingers into dark ebony ringlets, pushing all the black hair away from Matt's face so that he could see what he was doing. And what he was doing was utterly amazing. Edge groaned as Matt alternated between slow sucking and tantalizing licks all up and down his hard tool. He even paused to feather light kisses over his hips, causing Edge to practically whimper and buck to him. At that Matt glanced up at him and watched as he trailed his fingertips over the same place.

"Fuck..." Edge shuddered, staring right back into those brown orbs that were so curious.

Matt smiled a little bit and went back to sucking him, sliding wetly up and down his length while his hands gripped Edge's hips. The sneaky boy grazed his fingers over and over in small circles to drive the vampire's childe insane. He knew that the secrets didn't lie in getting it done in a hurry, but doing everything with as much skill as possible. Technique was everything. He turned his eyes over to Jeff for a moment as he heard Christian cry out, blinking at the sight.

"Ah!" Jeff gave a small cry of his own as his hair was yanked.

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the hot sticky fluids hit his cheek and then splatter across the bridge of his nose, paired with the loud sounds of Christian moaning out his orgasm. He snarled a little and gingerly opened his eyes. The fingers in his hair loosened and he pulled back, looking around for something to wipe his face clean. He was surprised when Christian sat up and reached for him. He blinked as the soft tongue moved over his cheek, lapping at the cum covering him, gently cleaning it from him before coming to his lips to kiss softly. He couldn't help the low sound that came from him then. Christian's kisses were soft and tender, seductive enough to provoke him to tilt his head and open his mouth to him.

"Let me do that to you," Christian whispered against Jeff's lips.

Christian smiled when Jeff nodded dumbly, settling back on his knees as Christian unhooked his belt and unsnapped his jeans. He pushed them down his hips and blinked as Jeff's cock sprung free from the confines, smirking at seeing how well hung he was. He adjusted himself on his knees and bent down to him, all too eager to wrap his lips around him, sucking him tight so he rubbed against the roof of his mouth as he bobbed his head. He smiled a little even with his mouth full as Jeff moaned aloud and rested his hand on the back of his head. He squeaked in slight surprise when he felt a hand on his ass.

Edge smiled at that squeak and gently swatted Christian's upturned rump. He turned his eyes back down to Matt still sucking away at him. The brunette had successfully worked him into a complete frenzy with need to cum, turning him into a moaning, wriggling mess. He reached to the bedside table again, this time grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing some out on his fingers. He grabbed Matt's arms and pulled him away, yanking the boy up his body till their lips met in passion, parting to touch tongues without having to even pause. He reached back behind him and rubbed his fingers gently over Matt's entrance, liking the faint whimper he heard in response. It stirred him onward and he gently pushed a finger inside of the boy, hissing at what he could feel.

"Holy shit. You're so tight," he whispered against Matt's lips.

"You're the first..." Matt barely mumbled, trailing off in his usual silent manner.

Matt tried not to snicker as Edge groaned "oh God" in between fevered kisses. He just kept kissing him, loving the way their lips met perfectly and how good it felt to slide his tongue over his. He purred and pushed back to Edge's probing fingers eagerly, loving the way that felt as well. He'd never gone here before with anyone, not on the receiving end of it anyway. He gasped as suddenly a flash of intense pleasure went through him, his eyes opening to stare into Edge's green ones, blinking in surprise.

"You like that, Matt?" he asked in a deep tone, touching that place again.

"Oh!" Matt yelped. "Yes... Oh yes.."

"Let me do it again."

Edge smirked as he pulled his fingers away, grasping Matt's hips with both hands to position him over his slicked length. Matt glanced down between and moved to help him, grasping his cock to guide it to his entrance, holding onto him as he slowly pushed inside of him. Matt whimpered, hearing Edge make almost the same sound and he looked back into his face. Their eyes met. Matt moved his hand away and slid down easily, taking him straight to the hilt inside.

"Matt..."

"Oh God Edge..."

"Move how you want it, Carolina. Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't you hurt him either, Edge."

Jeff growled, his eyes trained right on the impassioned pairing lying next to him. He was snarled at by Edge, but Christian sat up just at that moment to distract Jeff from them.

"Hey, I'm not doing this for my damn health ya know!"

"I just don't want Matt hurt!"

"Edge can do whatever the hell he wants with him, just like I can with you!"

With that Christian shoved Jeff to his back and grabbed him behind the knees, yanking him forward till their cocks rubbed together erotically. Jeff groaned again, eyes fluttering for a moment before he remembered he was angry and he glared back up at Christian. All he received in return was that trademark smirk, not even being wiped away as Christian raised his hand and dragged his tongue over his fingers to wet them. He reached between them and pushed two into Jeff's opening without hesitation, knowing that this Hardy was used to being in this position. Jeff moaned in approval, hooking his legs over Christian's hips and bucking to him.

"I knew this would shut you up."

"Why don't YOU shut up, Christian?" Jeff growled back.

Jeff reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube Edge had tossed aside on the bed, pouring a large amount over Christian's cock, shivering as it dripped down over his own as well. And as Christian started to bitch about being too wet and messy Jeff wrapped both his hands tight around both of their cocks, thrusting against Christian as is he were inside of him. Both of them gave keening sounds as their lengths rubbed slickly together, held tight by Jeff's hands around them.

"Move opposite of me," Jeff whispered his direction.

Christian nodded, thrusting forward as Jeff drew back, and vice versa. The movements between them created a blissful friction despite the amount of oil that dripped over Jeff's hips and ran in slow rivulets over them both. Christian soon learned he could merely keep his hand still and their movements pistoned his fingers in and out of Jeff's passage with ease. A mere angling of his hand and he felt his fingertips hit that spongy little spot that made Jeff cry out wildly, his voice sounding so very similar to his brother's in this moment.

Edge noticed that as well as both Hardys wailed in utter rapture. He glanced over to Jeff and Christian, but with them at the opposite side of the bed it was difficult for him to even see what they were doing. It didn't matter though, for he was all too contented by looking up at the beauty above him. He stared up at Matt as he rode his cock so surely, as if he had been doing it all his life, his fingers digging into his chest as he clung to him. Every sound that came from those pouted lips echoed nothing but bliss, and for that he was thankful. He gripped Matt's hips tighter as he guided his movements, lifting his hips to slam into him as well, the sound of flesh meeting flesh pairing with their cries in a perfect melody. He moved one hand from Matt's delicious hip to wrap his fingers tight around his straining cock, not even having to stroke him as each drive did all of the work for him.

"Eh... Ah.. Adam..." Matt whimpered, not able to get the name "Edge" out.

"God yes, Matt.. Say that again," he groaned, liking hearing his real name coming from this man.

"Adam.. Ad... Oh God!" Matt grit his teeth, visibly shuddering. "Ad.. Adam.. Adam!"

Edge felt his heart twist at hearing him, knowing what was coming. "Yes, Matt... Come on. Let it go.. Cum with me, Matt."

Matt gave a loud, wordless wail as his entire body shook with ecstasy, his hips bucking erratically, his nails digging into Edge's chest deep enough to draw blood. He threw his head back and screamed out his name... "Adam." His voice echoing in the room along with Edge's as the two of them came together, Edge flooding inside of Matt's tightened passage at the precise moment that Matt's cum coated his hand and chest. Matt whimpered softly, panting for breath as he stayed still atop of Edge.. slowly opening his eyes to look up at him.

"Did... Did I please you?" he whispered.

"Matt.." Edge almost whimpered, reaching up and wrapping his arms tight around him, pulling him to his chest. "Yes. Yes, you did."

Matt sighed with contentment and relief, slitting his eyes open a little as he could feel the bed still moving and still hear the sounds of sex coming from the other side. Edge turned his head as well to watch the other two, seeing now exactly what they were doing since their positions had changed.

Jeff lowered his cheek against the bed, yelling in delight, in approval, in encouragement with every powerful drive of Christian's hips. He peered back over his shoulder to try to see his lover behind him, his rainbow colored hair falling in his face to block his view until he finally just closed his eyes to take it all in. Christian's breath came in tattered pants as he gripped his hips, driving forward and pulling him back in perfect fluid motion as they rocked together. His teal eyes were locked to that place between them where they ceased being Christian and Jeff separate, watching as his cock plunged in and out of the tight ass so wantonly thrust up for him.

"Close.. Fuck so close.." he groaned his warning.

"Then cum.." Jeff whimpered, gripping the sheets tighter in his hands. "Make me cum!"

The words seemed to be the push Christian needed as he cried out, thrusting hard enough to make Jeff's screams turn shrill, till he finally stopped, buried to the hilt inside of him. But as Christian stilled aside from the mind blowing tremors, Jeff came to life. His back arching and claws tearing holes in the sheets while he shrieked with euphoria, his cum spilling over the bed without his cock even being touched by his or Christian's hands. When he seemed at last spent, Christian let out the breath he was holding, his muscles relaxing. He carefully pulled out, his cum dripping down over his sac and Jeff's. Jeff whimpered.

"Oh my God. Holy shit, how much did you cum?!" he blinked in surprise, looking over his shoulder at Christian.

"Twice in a row.." he muttered and flopped into his back beside Edge and Matt.

Jeff gave a soft purring sound, crawling up beside him, settling down in between Christian and Edge, peering at his brother curiously. Matt was already sound asleep right where he had fallen, curled up on top of Edge with him still inside of him. Edge stroked the sweaty black curls and looked over at Jeff.

"I didn't hurt him."

"I know.."

Jeff laced his fingers through Matt's loosely and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he was snoring quietly along with Christian. Edge glanced at each of them, his eyes settling lastly on the brunette on his chest. Matt didn't snore like others. No, he purred. It was faint, but Edge could hear the soft rumbling sound and feel it stronger against him. He sighed with contentment and made a mental note to listen to Christian's ideas more often.

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is property of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Edge, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
